I am your Evil Twin
by Shax
Summary: Sonic is cloned accidentally, and the result is terrifying.


I AM YOUR EVIL TWIN 

Series 1 - The Origins   
Episode 2 

[Visit Shax's Virtual Den][1]   
[E-mail the author][2]

A pre-warning from the author: I wrote series 1 a very long time ago (two years! Wow!), so please forgive me if the thirteen stories of this series are nowhere near as well written as the future series'. These fics are shorter, and have bad punctuation and may have cornier or holier plotlines. They do introduce a lot of future characters and concepts, however. 

CHAPTER ONE: SPACE WEAPON 

"Test result inconclusive, Dr. Robotnik." said Mecha Sonic, handing Dr. Robotnik a strange object. Robotnik frowned. "Well, test it again!" he said. "This thing fell from space, and I want to know what it is!" "Yes, Dr. Robotnik" replied Mecha, turning away. The object looked like some kind of gun. It had fallen into Robotropolis the night before, encased in a steel capsule. Mecha had been testing it all day, but he still couldn't tell what it was supposed to do. Robotnik hadn't let him pull the trigger, in case it was a weapon of mass destruction and it levelled Robotropolis. So, Mecha had to find some other way of finding out what it did. He had failed in doing this, so he decided to go outside into the Great Forest and try shooting it at something. Alas, he was feeling lazy. He had already been performing tests all day, and he just wanted to have a nice long snooze. Luckily, at that moment, he saw Robotnik's measly nephew, Snively, walking up the hall. "Snively, my good man!" said Mecha. Snively just looked at him, frowning. "I'm not talking to you!" he said. "Not after yesterday, when you punched me out that ten storey window!" he pointed at the bandage around his head. "If it wasn't for that passing hover-freighter, I would've been killed!" Mecha pretended to feel sorry. "I'm sorry" he said. "I was only stressed. Besides, I have a very important job for you!" Snively's expression lit up. "I never get important jobs!" Mecha handed him the strange gun. "Just go into the forest and shoot it at things, then come back and tell me what happens." Snively looked at him strangely. "That doesn't sound like a very important job." he said. "Just do it, bird brain." said Mecha, walking on. Snively looked at the gun. It was purple and had strange, alien writing all over it. He shrugged. "Might as well" he said to himself, continuing down the hall. 

Meanwhile, in Knothole, the Freedom Fighters were having a meeting. Streak the Cat and Petals the Porcupine were the newest recruits, they had been there about a month, now, but something strange was going on. For a whole two months, there hadn't been a single squeak from Robotropolis. Nothing had happened at all, it was as if Robotnik had given up on his plans to control Mobius. But the Freedom Fighters knew better, which was the reason for the meeting. "I'm sure he's up to something." said Sonic. "Yeh, but y'all can't be sure 'o that, now." said Bunnie. "Maybe that there Robotnik can't think 'o no more plans right now." Ever since he joined the Freedom Fighters, Streak had always had a hard time working out what Bunnie was saying under her accent, so he just pretended to agree with her. "Robotnik is smart" said Sally. "I hate to admit it, but he is. And he'd know that the best way to keep the Freedom Fighters out of Robotropolis would be to stop luring them in by attacking them all the time." "We can't be sure." said Sonic. "I think it would still be best to go to Robotropolis and spy on him, just in case he's cooking up trouble." After a while, everyone agreed. "I'd better do it alone" said Sonic. "Why? There's strength in numbers." said Rotor. "Yeah," replied Sonic. "But unfortunately, a huge group of spies will show up on radar a whole lot better than one will. And besides, I'm the quickest and most nimble." So they came to a decision, that Sonic would race down to Robotropolis and report anything out of the ordinary. But he didn't know that doing this was the worst thing he could do. Maybe if he went just ten minutes later, things wouldn't have gone so wrong... 

CHAPTER TWO: DOUBLE TROUBLE 

Snively approached the Great Forest with the strange gun that Mecha had handed him. His job: to shoot it at things and come back to Robotropolis. He had no idea why Mecha had given him such a bizarre job. Then he got an idea. "He just wants to sweep me under the carpet!" he said to himself. "To get me out of the way so I don't make him look bad! I bet this gun is just a useless toy!" He turned and shot it into the forest. A beam of light came out and hit a tree, bouncing off the trunk. "Heh, I thought so." he said, frowning. "I'm gonna go back there and give that robot a piece of my mind!" he turned to go back to Robotropolis. Suddenly, Sonic burst out of the trees, on his way to do his spying job on Robotnik. "SNIVELY!" he shouted in surprise. Snively turned around in shock. Even though he thought it was a toy, his reflexes made him point it and shoot. The beam of light came out and hit the hedgehog on the forehead, knocking him backwards. He lay on the ground, unconscious. Snively gasped and walked up to Sonic. He didn't seem to be breathing. "I..I KILLED THE HEDGEHOG?" he gasped again. Sonic just laid there. Snively started to grin. "Wait until that metal moron hears this! I killed the priority one hedgehog!" he said. "Robotnik will make me his right hand man, and he'll demote Mecha Sonic to a janitor!" he started to dance around the lifeless body. But Sonic was emitting a strange glow, which seemed to get brighter by the second. Suddenly, he seemed to melt, and reform into two Sonics! Like a cell duplicating. Both Sonics started to twitch. Snively screamed and ran as fast as he could back to Robotropolis. 

Sonic walked slowly back to Knothole. He had a huge headache, and a cut on his arm from landing on a sharp rock. He held his arm tightly to try and reduce the blood flow. Sally met him entering Knothole, and was surprised to see him in such a bad state. "What happened to you?" she gasped. "I was shot by a strange beam." he answered. "I don't know what it did to me." Sally escorted him to his hut and laid him on his bed, then she bandaged his arm. "You rest here" she said. "I'll go get someone." she left the hut and ran around looking for Rotor. She was nearly at Rotor's place, when she saw Sonic walking around the back. He was holding his bleeding arm, but he was missing the bandage she had put on him. "Sonic!" she yelled. "What's gotten into you?" Sonic just looked at her and yelled "HUH?" in a strangely raspy voice. "Go back to your hut and put your bandage back on! Rotor will be there in a minute!" she said. Sonic just turned his head back and and continued walking. Sally rolled her eyes. "That Sonic!" she said to herself. Later, Sally and Rotor entered Sonic's hut. He was lying on his bed with his arm in a bandage. Rotor looked him over. "Since when have you been a doctor?" Sonic asked the walrus. "I used to be a local doctor in Robotropolis" answered Rotor. "But since I joined the Freedom fighters, I became a mechanic, instead." Rotor inspected him for a while, then he decided that nothing happened. "I guess you're just lucky that that beam had seemingly no effect on you. And, by the way, don't remove that bandage again. Let the wound heal." Sonic looked at him funny. "Again?" he asked. "I haven't removed it at all!" Sally butted in. "I saw you wandering around outside without your bandage just before!" she said. "I haven't been up at all!" Sonic insisted. 

Meanwhile, in Robotropolis, the sound of maniacal laughter drifted through the polluted air. The sound of a very satisfied Dr. Robotnik. Packbell, his evil android military commander, handed him the yellow Chaos Emerald. It sparkled as he lifted it and placed it with the other five. As the Freedom Fighters had guessed, he was up to something. He was silently stealing the Chaos Emeralds from their sacred places, and replacing them with highly realistic, but fake emeralds that were invented by Packbell. That way, he could have the emeralds in his possession, and nobody would realize they were missing. He needed the emeralds to power a new weapon he had set up. A giant beam that could wipe out the Great Forest in milliseconds. Not only the Great Forest, but any other forest, or jungle, or woodland, or any great big place full of trees. That way, all the creatures on Mobius were as good as robotized. He marvelled in his "genius" as he packed away the last emerald. "Might I remind you, Doctor, that it was I who developed the counterfeit emeralds" said Packbell, afraid that Ivo might become too vain, and forget about who it was that invented the fakes. Robotnik looked down at him. "Oh, yes, I'm promoting you to Head Technical Manager." he replied. Packbell signed off, and left the room, satisfied. Mecha Sonic looked on from the shadows. "Stupid Packbell." he thought to himself. "Bet he doesn't even know what a Head Technical Manager does." he crept out to the main door of the building, where he nearly collided with Snively. "I did the job, Mecha" he announced. "What are you talking about?" asked Mecha. "I tested the gun" said Snively. "Oh, right, the alien weapon." Mecha had forgotten, and frankly, he didn't care about it. "Go on then. What happened?" he asked. "I shot Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Snively, knowing Mecha would be pleased. Mecha's expression lit up. Now he began to care. "YOU HIT SS..SON..THE HEDGEHOG!?! Excellent! You are great, Snively! What happened? Is he dead?" "No, it didn't kill him." replied Snively. "It cloned him." "What do you mean?" asked Mecha. "It cloned him. It created another hedgehog." replied Snively. "You mean there are TWO Sonics now?" Snively nodded. Mecha groaned. "Two Sonics." the idea swirled around in his head. "Two Sonics. Two." He had hated the original Sonic more than anything, but he had never, ever imagined that one day there would be two. "YOU IDIOT, SNIVELY!!!" he screamed, slamming the door, locking Snively outside. He knew that Robotnik would not like the news he was about to receive. 

CHAPTER THREE: SONIC GOES MAD 

Sonic was back in his hut, arguing with Sally and Rotor about the fact that he hadn't been out of his hut at all, and that they must have mistaken someone else for him. However, they were not convinced. They knew Sonic had been hit in the head with a strange beam, and they thought it must have affected him in some way, that he could do something and not remember doing it. They started to become concerned. They left Sonic's hut to think. Sonic decided to take a nap. He dozed lightly for a long time, maybe an hour or two. He had some bizarre dreams that didn't make sense. He woke up to see a dark figure enter the room. He thought he must have been asleep for a long time, because it was getting dark outside. Half asleep and looking into the shadows he tried to identify the figure. He was blue, he wasn't very tall,... As Sonic became completely awake he took a hard look at the figure. Staring into the darkness, he saw.... himself. He shot up, and bumped his bandaged arm on something. His vision had completely returned, now, and he noticed with amazement that he wasn't dreaming, he was definitely staring at himself, like looking into a mirror. The other Sonic started to speak. "Nice place you got here!" he said. "Don't go much for the color choices, though, you badly need an interior decorator to come in here." The original Sonic just stared, his mouth open. The figure also had his voice, sort of, but it sounded a bit raspy, but basically, it was the same voice. "Whassamatter?" asked the figure. "Seeing double?" he laughed as if he just told a joke. "You...you're me!" said Sonic, hardly believing his eyes. The figure suddenly stopped laughing and turned serious, as if he took offense. "I am not you." he said, his face leaning into Sonic's. "I am not you" he repeated. "If I was you, I would be a goody- goody hero. If I was you, in fact, I would be sitting in bed with a bandage around my arm. But I am not you." He was starting to spook Sonic out. "I am Cinos. I am your nemesis" he said, his eyes burning into Sonic's. "I am your evil twin." 

"Huh? Evil twin?" asked Sonic, starting to get a little scared by the mirror-image figure that called himself "Cinos". "Yes" replied Cinos, beginning to smile. "And I can and will make your life a living hell." Sonic began to be less afraid and more angry. "What do you mean?" asked Sonic. "You'll see." replied Cinos, grinning widely. "It will all become clear to you very soon." At that moment, a voice came from outside. Sally's voice. Cinos jerked his head around and frantically searched for an escape route. He finally noticed the window was open and ran towards it. He also had Sonic's super speed! The second he disappeared outside the window, Sally poked her head into the hut. "Are you alright?" she asked. "No" replied Sonic. "What's wrong?" asked Sally, surprised at his answer. "Some guy was talking to me!" Sonic said. "Some guy with my face! He says he's my evil twin!" Sally walked over to him. "It was only a dream." she said. Sonic refused to believe this. "It was real!" he insisted. "It's impossible!" said Sally. "You can't have an evil twin! It might have seemed real, but it was just a nightmare." Sonic still didn't believe it. He knew very well the difference between a dream and reality. But he also knew how far-out his story must sound, and that no matter how much he insisted, Sally still wouldn't believe him. "Yeah, I guess it was. Sorry." he said. But he knew in his heart he would have to get to the bottom of this. Sally smiled and ruffled his hair up. "Goodnight!" she said, getting up and leaving the hut. Sonic decided to go to sleep now and take action in the morning. Cinos watched through his window as he drifted off to sleep. He was thinking. Thinking and plotting. He knew it would be a long day tomorrow. And he was glad. 

The next day, Sonic awoke feeling fresh. He left to go to the village hall, where a big breakfast was being prepared. When he entered the hall, it was a mess. Food all over the floor, milk spilled over the table, broken plates and glasses. When he entered, everyone looked up at him and froze. "What happened here?" he asked, in shock. Sally looked very annoyed. "SONIC!" she yelled. "I hope you feel a LOT better after that little display!!" Sonic just stared. "What are you talking about? What did I do?" Sally's expression turned more to concern. "You sure you don't remember?" she asked him. "REMEMBER WHAT?!?" asked Sonic, irritated. "I didn't do anything! I just woke up!" Sally turned and started whispering something to Rotor. Sonic struggled to hear, but there was so much complaining in the background from the annoyed villagers cleaning up the filth. Petals muttered something under her breath which sounded like "Stupid hedgehog." Finally, Sally walked over to Sonic and silently escorted him back to his hut. They sat down on his bed. "Sonic" she said, "I'm getting a little worried about you. "Why?" asked Sonic. "You just walked in there, you seemed perfectly normal, I asked how you were feeling, you said fine, you even sounded a bit more polite than usual. But when breakfast was served, your voice went all raspy, and you started doing a dancing act on the table, kicking everything onto the floor. And you don't remember any of it." Sonic looked at her, speechless. Then he suddenly knew what had happened. "It must have been Cinos." he said. "Who?" asked Sally. "Cinos" replied Sonic. "My evil twin." "Don't start that again!" said Sally. "That was just a dream, remember?" Sonic looked upset. "It's real!" he said. "I know it sounds crazy, but it was real!" Sally looked a tad upset. She left the room without saying anything. 

Later, she returned with Rotor and Petals by her side. "Umm, Sonic?" she asked. "Yeah?" said Sonic, lying in bed. "We have something to tell you." said Rotor. "What is it?" asked Sonic, concerned at their tone. "We have come to a decision that we feel we should temporarily....... relieve you of your duties as a Freedom Fighter." replied Sally. "Just until you get better." added Rotor. "WHAT!?!" yelled Sonic, shooting into a sitting position. "You're insane, so we're scrapping you." Petals explained. Sally turned her head and gave Petals a glare. "I'll scrap YOU in a moment!" she whispered. Sonic jumped up. "You think I'm crazy?" asked Sonic, frowning. "Well...crazy is such a strong word." said Sally. "An..and you were hit in the head with a strange beam!" added Rotor. Sonic slumped back into bed. "Fine." he said, turning to face the wall. "Sonic..." started Sally, but Sonic just made fake snoring noises. 

The three turned and left. If only they knew that Cinos was real, and that they had just gone completely according to his plan. Now, he decided it was time to begin Phase Two of his sinister plot. 

CHAPTER FOUR: ROBOTNIK'S NEW ALLY 

Cinos casually emerged from the bushes where Mecha Sonic was on guard duty. Mecha decided, for his own safety, not to tell Robotnik about the cloning accident. He turned his head and saw his arch-nemesis, Sonic, casually walking up to him. He instantly yelled "LOAD WEAPONS!!!" and guns emerged from his arms. Cinos (who Mecha thought was Sonic) just sat there, surprisingly calmly. "You wouldn't shoot me." he said. "HA! That's a joke, Son..SSS..." said Mecha. "My name isn't Son SSS" said Cinos. "It's Cinos." Mecha looked confused. "I trust you know about the little incident with Snively and the strange beam?" he asked. "You're the other one?" asked Mecha, still tensely aiming his weapons at Cinos's face. "YESSS!" hissed Cinos in his usual raspy voice. "Except I'm his opposite! I'm on your side." Mecha began to slowly lower his weapons, then they shot back up again. "But how do I know you are speaking the truth?" he asked. "Oh, don't just take it from me!" Cinos said. "Do some DNA tests! You'll be surprised!" he held out his arm and motioned for Mecha to handcuff him. Mecha, with a grumble, got a pair of handcuffs and put them on Cinos. 

"Permission to enter, Doctor?" asked Mecha, through the intercom. " Permission granted" replied Dr. Robotnik. The door opened, and Mecha entered the room, accompanied by Cinos, no longer handcuffed. Robotnik's eyes widened. "WHY ISN'T THAT HEDGEHOG HANDCUFFED!?!" he yelled, feeling like running and hiding behind his throne. "This isn't priority hedgehog, sir, it's Cinos." said Mecha. "WHO?" asked Ivo, still shivering. "Cinos, sir." said Cinos. I'm Sonic's evil clone." Robotnik stared at Mecha. "You actually believed Sonic's story?" he asked, still not convinced. "I have evidence to back it up, sir" replied Mecha. "You see, I did some DNA tests, and discovered that Cinos is entirely made up of negative ions and anti-matter." Robotnik looked confused. "What in blazers are you talking about?" he asked. "Well, sir," began Mecha. "Every known thing on this planet is made of matter and positive ions. For Cinos to be made of Anti-matter and negative ions only proves that he is a complete negative clone of Sonic, kind of like a photo negative." Robotnik was intrigued. "And you have proof of this?" he asked Mecha, while eying Cinos up and down. "Yes, sir" replied Mecha. "Well, where did he come from?" he asked. "Sonic was shot with the alien weapon." Mecha said. "And it produced Cinos." "Hmmm...Cinos...what a funny name." said Robotnik. "It's 'Sonic' spelled backwards, sir." replied Cinos, standing to attention. Robotnik smiled. "And, might I say, sir, that I know a powerful, intelligent man when I see one, and you, sir, are a powerful, intelligent man." he added. Robotnik, (easily flattered) smiled wider. "I shall enjoy serving you!" said Cinos. "And I have a nasty little plan that I hope will be useful to you. It involves the Chaos Emeralds." Robotnik jumped up. "How did you know I had the emeralds?" he demanded. "Only I, Packbell and Mecha know!" Cinos grinned. "I know lots of things." he replied. Robotnik settled down again. "Go on, then." he said. "If that alien gun can make an evil clone from Sonic, why not use it on everybody else? You won't need to robotize the citizens of this planet to develop an army, when with one shot, you can make another evil clone!" he said. Robotnik started to catch his drift. "But I enjoy robotization!" he argued. Cinos grinned. "Then robotize the originals!" he said. "You will be more than able, when you have a huge army of evil clones." Robotnik liked this plan, now. "But how can I use one small gun to clone the entire of Mobius? And why did you mention the emeralds?" Cinos smiled and pointed at the giant emerald-powered weapon that Robotnik was building. "Excellent!" said Robotnik, grinning evilly. 

Packbell overheard this. The android knew that anything to do with Sonic was bad news. Even his evil twin. He decided to keep an eye on this "Cinos". He was right. Cinos didn't have Robotnik in mind. He simply thought of power. He had Everybody in Robotropolis fooled, except Packbell. He was even on Mecha's good side, and he hated hedgehogs more than anything else in the world. He was simply thinking of the Chaos Emeralds. He knew they were his ticket to his reign over Mobius. His plan was working. He was accepted as another of Robotnik's henchmen, and given full access to everywhere in the building. All robots were programmed not to question him, so he could wander anywhere without being caught, no matter how many guards there were. He opened the safe containing the emeralds. "Come to papa!" he said, reaching for them. As he touched them, an electric shock went through his body. He grumbled. "Must be something to do with me being made of anti-matter." he growled to himself. "Don't go away!" he said to the emeralds, as he closed the safe again. 

Meanwhile, in Knothole, Sonic was being awakened by familiar voices. Tails and Knuckles. For all this time, Knux had been back on the Floating Island with Tails. He was giving the little fox a holiday on the island, to show him the sights. "Knux?" said Sonic. "Yeah!" Knux replied. "We came back, we heard you were sick." "I'm not sick." Sonic grumbled. "He has hallucinations" yelled Petals from out in the garden. "Really?" asked Knux, turning back to Sonic. He decided to spill the beans. "I met this guy who looks just like me, and he threatened me and said he was my evil twin." he said. Sally came in. "He has nightmares about his 'evil twin'." she said. "Ever since he was hit by Snively with a strange beam from some sort of weapon." Knux seemed too suddenly become very concerned. "Sonic" he said. "Now, this is very, very important. Try to remember everything about the weapon that you possibly can." Sonic was surprised at his sudden seriousness. "Well.. I only caught a glimpse of it" said Sonic "But I saw that is was blue, and shaped kinda like a 'G'." Knux put his head in his hands. "What's wrong, Knuckles?" asked Tails. "The Negatron." muttered Knux. "What?" asked Sally. Knuckles jumped up. "Sonic isn't hallucinating." he said. "Years ago, before the Echidna civilization on Floating Island disappeared, they had a strange, hand-held alien machine they called the 'Negatron', which could create a negative copy of anything except plants. When they realized the dangers that it created, they used the powers of the Super Emeralds to seal it in a capsule and thrust it into space. I don't know how, but the Negatron has landed back on Mobius, and into Robotnik's hands, which is the worst place it could be." Knux ran outside and motioned for the others to follow. "Wait! Where are we going?" asked Sally, running after him. "We have to hurry!" Knux answered. "Not only do we have to stop Robotnik before he realizes the potential of the Negatron, but we also have to find Sonic's evil negative clone, before he does some REAL damage." Sally turned to Sonic. He shrugged and ran after Knux. Sally sighed and ran too. 

CHAPTER FIVE: SUPER CINOS AND THE ANTI-EMERALDS 

The Four approached the polluted robot city of Robotropolis. Almost instantly, they were attacked and captured by countless robots. Or, at least Tails, Knuckles and Sally were. The strange thing was, that one of the robots actually approached Sonic and saluted! "Put them down!" Sonic ordered. The robots instantly dropped the other three and saluted at Sonic. "This is bad." muttered Knux, climbing to his feet. "What do you mean, bad?" asked Sonic. "I just found out that I can order Robotnik's SWAT-bots to do anything I want, and you say it's bad?" "They think you are Cinos." said Knux. "Which means that Cinos has befriended Robotnik. Which means, they are working together." Sonic realized the bad side of it. "Well, on the positive side, we can go through the building without being attacked by robots!" said Sonic. And they did, too. As soon as they approached SWAT-bots, instead of being attacked, they were saluted. Eventually, they came to a room with a strange light radiating from it. Sonic knew that light. That was the glow of the Chaos Emeralds! "Robotnik has the emeralds!" he yelled. "This is more serious than we thought!" they ran into the room, and there on the ground were the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic reached down to pick them up, but a shock went through his body! Rubbing his hands, he heard an all-too familiar raspy voice from the corner of the room. "You can't touch them. They are made of anti-matter." Out of the shadows came Cinos, swinging the Negatron in one hand. Tails and Sally let out shrieks when they saw him, but Knux wasn't surprised. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Evil twin." said Knux. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the idiot parade!" Cinos snapped back. As he got closer, Sonic noticed another glow from behind him. The glow of another seven Chaos Emeralds! "Hey, what gives?" asked Sonic, looking at the two piles of emeralds. "I couldn't touch the emeralds because of our different matter composition, so I zapped 'em!" said Cinos, grinning. He ran over and snatched up one pile of emeralds. "I---FEEL---THE---POWER!!!" he screamed, as energy ran through him. "Uh-oh" said Knux, staring. Cinos was changing. First of all, he was floating. Secondly, his spines were growing outwards, and thirdly, his skin was glowing and turning bright red. He was becoming Super Cinos. The anti-emeralds had the same effect on him that the normal emeralds had on Sonic, except he was turning red, not yellow, and that it was doubtful he would be using his powers to save Mobius. He was laughing like a maniac, now. "YESSSSSSSS!!" he hissed. After he had completed his transformation, he turned his head to face Sonic. "Now!" he yelled. Sonic didn't like the way he said it. 

Super Cinos swooped to hit Sonic. Sonic knew he would have to get away from this evil maniac. Then it hit him. He would use the other emeralds! He raced towards the original emeralds. Super Cinos did a mid-air spin dash and narrowly missed him. Sonic grabbed the emeralds, and he too jumped into the air, and began to change. He became Super Sonic. Now they were both in the air, circling each other, yellow and red, faster and faster. All the others could do was watch. Super Cinos swooped towards Super Sonic, fists outwards, but Super Sonic just floated away in time. He hit Super Cinos in the back of the head. Then Super Cinos did a backflip and slammed his fist into Super Sonic's face. He tumbled backwards. Sonic never thought that anyone would be able to harm him while under the power of the emeralds, but him and his twin were equal in power. They were having a mid-air boxing match. Super Sonic punched Super Cinos in the head, then vice versa. Super Sonic then did a spin dash and nearly hit Super Cinos. Then, Super Sonic had an idea. He swooped, grabbed the evil emeralds off the floor and used his super strength to shatter them. "NOOOOOOO!" screamed Super Cinos, as he reverted back to normal Cinos. Sonic turned himself back to normal and jumped on top of his clone. "Give up?" he asked. Cinos just groaned. Suddenly the door swung open and the evil Packbell stepped through. "Well, now!" he said. "The traitor clone and his woodland hero brother! And I can get a clear shot of both of you!" he aimed his energy cannon at the two struggling hedgehogs. Sonic jumped out of the way, but Cinos wasn't quick enough. He let out a wail as the energy beam slammed into him. There was a huge bang, and Cinos was gone. "What happened?" asked Tails in amazement. Knuckles knew exactly what happened. "He's not dead." he said. "The energy weapon combined with Cinos' anti-matter composition sent him hurling into another reality. Still, we won't be seeing any more of him again." Packbell turned to face Sonic. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place. And Packbell had a perfect shot. As Sonic struggled to think, Packbell pulled the trigger. 

CHAPTER SIX: CONCLUSION 

The energy beam hit the wall about a foot above Sonic's head. Packbell had been bumped from behind. As the android turned around, Mecha Sonic entered the room. Packbell had already come up with the idea of counterfeit emeralds, and Mecha wasn't about to let him have the credit for the final defeat of Sonic. As Mecha loaded his weapons, Packbell got up and tripped him over. This triggered a fistfight between the two robots. While they were fighting, Knux, Tails, Sally and Sonic fled the building and left for Knothole. 

Sally and Rotor owed Sonic a BIG apology for thinking he was crazy, but Sonic told them not to worry. After all, he probably wouldn't believe the story himself if it had happened to someone else. Still, Cinos was in an alternate universe, now, and he wasn't coming back. Which means this particular story has come to... 

THE END 

SERIES ONE CHRONOLOGY:   
1. Time and Space   
2. I Am Your Evil Twin   
3. Micro-Sonic   
4. Android Wars   
5. Chaos   
6. Diary of a Mad Assassin   
7. Fire in the Sky   
8. The Guests of Honor   
9. Time and Punishment   
10. The Secret Past   
11. Tale of a Rocket Knight   
12. Cyber Sonic   
13. Apocalypse

   [1]: http://www.stas.net/1/shax/Virtualden.html
   [2]: mailto:Shaxr@angelfire.com



End file.
